


You Make Me Wild

by Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu



Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, Masturbation, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu/pseuds/Oumasaikomahinanaegamitokomaruirumatsu
Summary: Shuichi is sitting on Kokichi’s lap, until he feels something poking him. Kokichi has a boner, and he needs to take care of it.Day 4: Masturbation
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma 30 Day otp challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	You Make Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Its a short one ik, im kinda tired.

“Wow Kokichi!” Shuichi giggled a bit, sitting on the leader’s lap. Kokichi had knocked on Shuichi’s door earlier, wanting to hang out. They had played a few card games, and now they were talking. “You’re so funny, Kokichi!” Shuichi was still giggling at the joke Kokichi had just told. “You’re not as bad as you make yourself out to be. You’re actually a pretty cool guy. We should hang out more.” Shuichi rested his shoulder. “Shucks, Shuichi.” Kokichi began to pet Shuichi’s hair. “You’re so kind to evil ol’ me.” 

“Well,” Shuichi began. “Everyone deserves kind- ow!” 

“Shuichi?” Kokichi sounded concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Shuichi hugged Kokichi tightly. “Something’s poking me though. It feels weird…” Kokichi looked down, and immediately knew what was poking Shuichi. The cute little detective gave the purplenette a boner, and this boner needed to be dealt with properly.

“Well, it was nice hanging out with you Shuichi!” Kokichi moved Shuichi off of his lap. “B-But I gotta go! See ya!”

Kokichi ran back to his room as quickly as he could. Shuichi got suspicious and slowly followed the leader. Kokichi quickly entered his dorm, and Shuichi trailed behind. He didn’t go in, but he decided to listen. 

Kokichi made sure his dorm room was locked. Kokichi removed his bandana and Dice jacket. He unbuckled his dark belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He had already kicked his shoes off. He was left in his red and yellow boxers, his boner very visible through the fabric. 

He pulled down his boxers, his erect cock sprung out in excitement. Kokichi poured some lube on his fingers and prepared to get started. 

“Shuichi, ‘you ready to be a good boy?” Kokichi growled, pretending like he was entering Shuichi’s hole. 

Shuichi heard everything from outside, but kept quiet. 

Kokichi pressed at the tip of his dick, causing him to grunt. He started to stroke the shaft, making him grunt more and louder. Kokichi moved his hand from his balls to the tip of his dick, grunting lewd things about Shuichi. 

“Such a good little boy are we Shuichi~ Oh yeah, OH yes~ Slut~ Mine~ Need… Need Shuichi… Need Shuichi now…”

He kept growling as he groped his balls, causing a moan to erupt from his mouth. Precum started to drip from the tip. He rapidly jerked off, trying to cum quickly. 

Shuichi was listening through the other side of the door. Shuichi was scared. He thought Kokichi was in pain. 

Kokichi was getting really close. “Haah~ Aa-Haah~ Shumai~ I-I-I’m so close~ Cum… Cum… Need cum… Need need need need- SHUICHI~” With that, Kokichi came. 

Shuichi was very nervous, and scared for Kokichi. 

“Kokichi, are you alright?!” Shuichi called out after knocking. “Are you hurt?” Should I get Kirumi?!”

“N-No! I-I’m fine!” Kokichi called out. 

He had a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Outside the series, lmk if you have requests :D


End file.
